monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OldSlashFriend/archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:OldSlashFriend page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ALAKTORN (Talk) 07:32, October 28, 2012 A thought or two, disguised as a review Much obliged for the kind words, buddy! I'm always tickled to get some feedback. Ilias is one of my favs/waifus, so I'm always pleased as punch to hear that her scenario turned out alright, right down to the second when a certain song of Silent Hills began to play and that oh-so-sexay smile flashed upon those white teeth. But if that brought a smile to your face/nightmares to your dreams, then feel free to scope out the gag reel and the minotauros scenario. I tried to give those as much TLC as I did with the Ilias scenario. Thanks again! Viper 121 (talk) 05:21, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Scenario Plans Future scenarios? Well, you can definitely count on another round of bloopers when Part 3 comes out. I already have some sweet bloopers cooked up for Lily, Kraken, Cassandra, Queen Ant, Lazarus, Galda and Tamamo just to name a few. I got a good one for Promestein I'm itching to use. I just hope Part 3 gives me an opportunity to use it. I've also toyed with doing a Law and Order Monster Girl scenario and a Halloween special (though I think I'll have to save the latter for next year). But the one I should be working is a Granberia scenario. I got have something grander in mind for Granberia than having her lock up Luka and rape the bejeebers out of him. But sadly, super hot, super horny fantasy friends like Granberia and Ilias must occasionally take second banana to RL and grad school. It will be done. I'm a man of my word. But it'll be much slower than I woulda liked. Viper 121 (talk) 03:40, October 31, 2012 (UTC) CeeFax: Page 142 Weather. Page 220 Joke Time. Got around to playing your CeeFax scenario. An imaginitive, fitting and thoroughly obscene send-off to a friend who's helped me get to sleep on many a sleepless night. I have to admit, when I first saw you say that you were going to make a scenario based on CeeFax (thanks to my musings and shops on the subject), I was intrigued as to how you were going to pull it off. Having the Internet play CeeFax's big brother? I never thought about that. And admittedly, you made me think with the whole "When will I become irrelevant like CeeFax has?" speech at the end. Kudos! So, does this mean that I can't use my "I owe you one Custom Scenario of your choice" card? Or is that still valid? Ha ha. With the rate you're coming out with these scenarios, you need a break! Will enjoy them as they come! Fodder::1 (talk) 01:04, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Need Help Hello, i just want to ask why is your SideStories (Rapture and Farewell Benefits) is crashed with a message "mon_labo.cmd" and unreadable text? how to fix that? i still don't get it what your meaning is i never got this problem when i played the other Stories and what for running the game as administrator i'm the only user in my Laptop, Thanks~ --Zokkun (talk) 05:09, November 16, 2012 (UTC)Zokkun Mysterious Scenario Help Request i would like a help with making my own scenarios Hallo there, friend! Just for you - only for you, but really for everyone - I've thrown together what I hope will help you create and understand the language MGQ uses to create scenarios! It's called Letz Scenario! and can be found in the scenario section. It will cover the various commands, how to turn a text file into an ini (scenario) file, and show you code samples to help you further understand things. Please give it a try, and if you have any more questions, feel free to ask me! OldSlashFriend (talk) 00:02, November 20, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome You're welcome. TBH I didn't get what you were talking about before I looked back at the edits =P Also, if you post a comment on someone's page, try to remember to sign it with ~~~~ so that everyone can instantly see who wrote what. FurRiffic (Talk) 18:56, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Passion for Decay / Rhetorical Lust reference Is it OK if I make a reference to your mods in my mod? Since I do plan to bring out chrome in Chapter 4/5 (when Luka heads into the labyrinth that Gnome resides in. ) Chrome is using a section of the Labyrinth as one of her other labs. I was thinking of having Luka (and the others if he has joined them at the time) find Chrome during one of her breaks as she is playing with Holst or something I don't know I'm barely finishing Chapter 2 and going figure out how the short Chapter 3 is going to work. I don't know I might ask for help with Chrome since I really love your two mods there lol just want to ask if its fine by you ahead of time or not. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 18:20, December 9, 2012 (UTC) hey im writing to you because you seem to be experienced,you see i got a problem with a new game+.Im pretty sure i did installation properly because when im starting it it shows a new game+title screen but a normal game starts instead,if you can help i will really appreciate it Safin117 (talk) 13:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Reference and an Idea... Go nuts, would be nice to have a reference in your mod XD and see you are already coming up with ideas there XD still this is going to be later on for chapter 4 (5? keep losing track of chapters lol) not for 3 which i'll be working on soon) however when I do start I'll probably make a copy of script in its text format and let you mess around with the section of the labyrinth. If you havent downloaded the excel file that has the part of the story I written its going to play in 1 of 2 ways. 1) If Luka ran away from the kitsunes (and unwittingly barricaded himself in the labyrinth lol...) he will have to fight through the zombie infested labyrinth alone until he runs into chrome, fights her and then runs away by calling promesteins aid to warp them away. (after all that mess he will look for a way out and encounter Gnome and further afterwards Tamamo shows up again and joins Luka either way) the other path 2)If Luka surrendered (but not immediately) to the kitsunes, he finds out that the Tamamo and group attacking him aren't illusions (like some of the fake chimera Luka has encountered) and Tamamo and her group join Luka in Sealed. Tamamo points Luka to the labyrinth saying she believes Gnome is in there. So your entire group goes in the labyrinth with the zombies playing out in a similar scenario (or I might make this interesting now that I just got this idea while typing this down...) or maybe everyone gets lost and seperated and Luka has to find all the kitsunes XD. Afterwards reunited (yeah I'm going to go with that sounds more interesting lol...) they encounter chrome but immediately Chrome runs away being outnumbered 5 (or 6) to 1. If you or I can come up with a better idea in the labyrinth by the time we get closer to that chapter then we can probably go with that but that there will be two seperate paths I know. Forgot sig >.>; Ginrikuzuma (talk) 16:08, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your feed back!!!! It feels validating when I recieve positive feedback after working so hard on making these mods not shitty. Also, you're the only one so far to appreciate and understand the Bernkastel refrence - that makes you automatically awesome in my book! I've been thinking a lot about both mods. I think I've come to a decision on it. I plan to cross both stories. After, I finish telling the new story, I will move on and tell Forte's story and his struggle against the fallen Luka you've already met in his universe. At the end of the new story, Forte will appear and ask the Luka of the new story to come to his universe and help him defeat the Luka from the old story. The question is, will he kill him, or will something else happen when these two Lukas meet?....muahahahahahahaha...... C0var1ant (talk) 02:43, December 11, 2012 (UTC) well im pretty sure i moved eveything to where it should be including the file you re talkin about if it helps you find out whats wrong i can make some screen shots,im getting seriously desperatedXD Safin117 (talk) 12:33, December 11, 2012 (UTC) it is in main folder not in mods Safin117 (talk) 14:30, December 11, 2012 (UTC) okay i got a recording for you,what now,you want me to send it on your email adress or you prefer any other way Safin117 (talk) 19:43, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Greetings I have thought of a story I wanted to do. It was going be about kid similar to Luka, except he had dark magic. Even though he had dark magic, he still wanted to be a hero. To show the world that even darkness can save people. I wanted him to go side by side with Luka, getting into arguments about similar or different they are from each other. It would have started with not knowing who each other were, but they still came from the same village. The other diference between him and Luka would be that instead of using a sword, he would use his hands and feet like a fighter. I would make so that when both Luka and him were about to go on their adventure, something happened to him that caused the villagers to shun and discrimniate him. Calling him an abomination and saying dark magic will always be used for evil.DJexe (talk) 13:59, December 12, 2012 (UTC) VIDEO Right video is up and ready so you can take a look at it nbut still the other day i installed sealed just the same way and it worked so i think im not making any mistakes anyway there you go http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jNl2ocy-r8 i hope you can find out whats wrong with it... Safin117 (talk) 16:43, December 12, 2012 (UTC) NEW NSCRIPT Sorry man,but its still the same,about a ng+ folder it got all the files it should have and nothing more than that Booth parts are merged thats for sure,but no thats a problem i dont know what patch it is,by the way i downloaded a game allready in english i didnt downloaded any patches or whatever else Outlining Ideas I was thinking along the lines of augmenting his hands and feet with dark so he would be able to do something like when Luka seal monsters with his sword, I'd have him hit monsters in certain spots to seal them when they're weakened. I kinda want him to have a dark version of the elements and incorporate that into his fighting style. About how the villagers shun him out of the village, I'd have a scene where a monster actually makes it inside the village and the villagers witness him using his dark powers. After the monster is driven away, they blame him for any monster coming near Ilias Village. They banished him from village, disgusted for knowing such a "person". For how he met Luka, I was thinking of making him a foreigner like Luka was. While Luka came to Ilias Village with his mother, he came alone. Both disregarded at first, sharing most of their ups and downs together until later on being acknowledged by the villagers. I want the story to start just like the original, except only one of them is trying to get baptisted to become a hero. He believes that a baptism does not make you a hero and plans to go along side Luka, showing others what he thinks a hero is.DJexe (talk) 12:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Having him be a descendent of the Animists would actually be ideal for him. I'd also have him be more tolerant of monsters than Luka. I'd probably have him get into a relationship with a monster, but don't know which one. Having rage drive his motives would be good at some points, but it would depend upon the situation he gets into. At first, I wanted Luka and him to be side by side the entire time, but having them split up and meet each again seems better. Each would visit the same areas expect at different times. Some locations will be exclusive to just him. I have an example of how to implement an elemental attribute to him- with earth, it will be the same for defense like Luka. For offense, I'd have him punch the ground to produce earth stalagmites.DJexe (talk) 13:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) nope this time even title screen didnt changed,but i realised a name of that script is different than oryginal one so i couldnt swap them like i did with the other ones i tried to just remove the oryginal one and leave the second one from you then game crashed well it seem it may be something serious,and i dont really want to bother you so i quess we can leave it its not that important Safin117 (talk) 12:46, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah wotg crashed right after i ckicked new game aswell,this may be a reason well i givi it a try if not then so be it thanks for your time and help Safin117 (talk) 12:47, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ONE LAST CHANCE XD im downloading now but you see Ginrikuzuma s Sealed worked just fine there was some bugs of course but it worked afterall anyway just downloaded now we ll see Safin117 (talk) 12:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) and its still the same even with this patch you sent me,well bad luck for me thanks for help anyway Safin117 (talk) 13:45, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ALLRIGHT that patch did worked after i used one of the other nscripts from you,new game works i will check for WOTG later thanks for everything Safin117 (talk) 21:24, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes everything works fine now i tried with almost all mods and they work so i quess its allright now,once again thanks you re great man XD Safin117 (talk) 17:28, December 14, 2012 (UTC) LETS PLAY Have you seen itXD Safin117 (talk) 12:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "A Rhetorical Rust" link down It seems that your A Rhetorical Rust sidestory download link is down. Would you please re-upload it and change the link here? Thanks FurRiffic (Talk) 16:57, December 20, 2012 (UTC)